


Nightmares

by asexualjuliet



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Jonathan is a good big brother, Will Byers doesn’t deserve this, implied/referenced PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 17:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualjuliet/pseuds/asexualjuliet
Summary: There’s a certain way Will looks when he’s scared, after one of his episodes. Jonathan can’t describe it, but Will looks younger than he should, so small and scared and helpless.Or, the one where Will has a nightmare.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I just love these two and want to see Jonathan being a good big brother. 
> 
> Will’s Star Wars pajamas are inspired by Sam Weir from Freaks and Geeks because I love him. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

“Jonathan?” A small voice comes from the doorway. 

Jonathan flips the switch on the lamp by his bedside and lets the room flood with light. He rubs the sleep out of his eyes and looks up. 

Will’s at his doorway, messy hair and Star Wars pajamas, and his bleary eyes are full of fear. 

“Hey, what’s going on?” Jonathan asks softly, sitting up and getting a better look at his brother. 

There’s a certain way Will looks when he’s scared, after one of his episodes. Jonathan can’t describe it, but Will looks  _ younger _ than he should, so small and scared and helpless. 

“Can—Can I sleep in here tonight?” He asks, playing with his too-long shirt sleeve. Jonathan can see tear tracks staining his face. 

“Yeah, yeah, sure, buddy,” Jonathan says, and Will takes hesitant steps to reach his brother. 

“Did you have another nightmare?” Jonathan asks quietly when Will climbs into bed next to him. 

“Yeah,” Will says, and then under his breath— “I—I don’t want to be alone.”

Jonathan nods. “Lights on or off?” 

“On,” Will says immediately. 

“‘Kay.”

Will curls up at his brother’s side and Jonathan wraps an arm around him. 

“Goodnight, Jonathan,” Will mumbles, eyes already drooping shut. “I love you.”

All Jonathan wants to do is protect the boy next to him, keep his brother safe from any harm. 

But he can’t. 

So he just squeezes Will’s arm and whispers, “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> All mistakes are my own, please let me know if you see any!
> 
> Kudos/Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
